


It happens

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Late Night Coffee, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sleepovers, craig being concerened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek has nightmares...a lot. But this time its different because Craig happens to be sleeping over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happens

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into this ship-ENJOY

The thing had around seven heads. I kid you not. Each face pulled into some sick grinn. I stumbled back,tripping over my own feet to get away from the thing, I didn't get far before my back touched the cave wall. It had me cornered. I broke out into a cold sweat as the beast stomped closer, its poorly stitched human head wobbling with every monstrous foot colliding into the ground. Each pair of eyes filled with so much anger and hatred despite the seven grinns. "Jesus Christ...holy mother of op-opera....mmmmnnughh...Jesus christ...oh go-god..oh gosh..." Anxiety bursted into my chest and out my finger tips as my body jerked with every twitch.  
I could feel hot god awful breath on my face as each head opened their mouths up wide enough to eat me whole. They inched closer,in a painfully slow manner. And I could do nothing but cry and plead with these monsters and tell them I tasted terrible. "Tweek!" -oh god who was that?? Does it matter? The beast will probably eat him anyways..."TWEEK!YOU IDIOT WAKE UP! Jesus.." I gasped and I was in my room. I wasn't in a cave with a seven headed monster I was in a room with Craig. I gasped clinging to my blue blankets as the clung back-except it wasn't for comfort it was because I was soaked in sweat. "Thank god." Craig huffed. "What the hell was that?!" He sat down on my bed pushing his hair from his eyes. I gulped,"wuh-what was -ACK!!what?" He frowned growing impatient. "You,"he began,"were screaming and crying and-" he made a motion,"thrashing around." I shrugged looking up at him with tired eyes. "It ha-ha-happens." I sighed tugging a little on my hair. He stared at me and I found myself getting anxiety from having his attention for so long. I began to fidget. "Cr-ACK-Craig?" He shook his head.  
"Does...that happen like.. a lot?" His pale blue eyes found their way to mine and I wondered for a second or two why he cared. I mean Craig's my best friend,don't get me wrong,but I don't know why he bothers. Craig's so cool and calm...and I'm...well the opposite. My thoughts trailed off a bit more before I realized he asked me a question. I nodded once,pulling on my fingers. "Your shaking." He pointed out quietly. And it was true,I hadn't noticed till now, but I was. Oh god what if I had a heart attack? Or an anxiety attack?! I really need some coffee right about now...And suddenly a warmth enveloped me. Craig was hugging me. Craig Tucker was hugging ME."Do you want...some coffee?" I rested my chin on his shoulder.  
"Can you r-read-AUGH!-minds?"  
"No."  
"You-you were in my-my m-mind weren't you?"  
"No I wasn't."  
"Y-You were!"  
"...So you don't want coffee?"  
"I'd like s-some,p-ARGH!-please."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know how I did you potatoes.


End file.
